


It’s over isn’t it?

by lollz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Technobabble, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has PTSD, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollz/pseuds/lollz
Summary: In the late nights in the prison dream sung. Not dedicated to anyone but himself, maybe if the guards listened carefully they could hear his song.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	It’s over isn’t it?

In the late nights in the prison dream sung. Not dedicated to anyone but himself, maybe if the guards listened carefully they could hear his song. 

_ I was fine with the men _

_ Who would come into her life now and again _

He thought back to the days more people joined his smp, all happy like one large family, sharing and helping eachother.

_ I was fine, 'cause I knew _

_ That they didn't really matter until you _

Then Tommy joined, with his gang, creating drugs and a disturbance in all of the peace that was the dream smp 

_I was fine when you came_

_And we fought like it was all some silly game_

He thought back to the wars that had happened, over two discs and l’manberg, some place where people could be “independent” even though they were controlled by someone else 

_ Over her, who she'd choose _

_ After all those years, I never thought I'd lose _

His friends... everyone by his side had left turning their back on him like they despised him. They joined Tommys side, swords drawn like they hadn’t just left a childhood friend. 

_ It's over, isn't it? _

_ Isn't it? _

_ Isn't it over? _

_ It's over, isn't it? _

_ Isn't it? _

_ Isn't it over? _

He lost. Plain and simple as that, everyone agreed he needed to be taken down. He was in an inescapable prison. He was in a checkmate and had to resign so he wouldn’t die. 

He hated it. 

_You won and she chose you and she loved you and she's gone_

His friends picked a lowly child over him, someone who didn’t know piece. Someone who he hated with everything in him. They picked Tommyinnit. Not Dream. Not him. Tommy. 

It stung him, it really did, he was stronger without Sapnap in George but they brought out the best in him. 

_It's over, isn't it?_

_ Why can't I move on? _

_ War and glory, reinvention _

_ Fusion, freedom, her attention _

Dream used to be adored, he won all the wars, l’manberg was only there because Tommy had traded his discs. Sure they celebrated but Dream won, he had the glory. 

_ Out in daylight, my potential _

_ Bold, precise, experimental _

_ Who am I now in this world without her? _

Dream remembered sparring with Sapnap, always winning. Each time he won he always looked for George’s approval, George didn’t really care though, he never really did, did he? 

_ Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt her _

Dream had a petty fight since George’s house was burnt down, building up walls, exiling Tommy. George didn’t appreciate it one bit. 

_ What does it matter? It's already done _

_ Now I've got to be there for her son _

He was now in the prison, the one meant for Tommy. 

_ It's... over, isn't it? _

_ Isn't it? _

_ Isn't it over? _

_ It's over, isn't it? _

_ Isn't it? _

_ Isn't it  over? _

_ You won and she chose you and she loved you and she's gone _

_ It's over, isn't it? _

_ Why can't I move on? _

_ It's over, isn't it? _

_Why can't I move on?_


End file.
